


Blow My Whistle

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn!verse, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: The one in which Leonardo runs a porn production and Altair and Malik are the main stars.A collection of oneshots.





	Blow My Whistle

"You're turning soft."

"I'm not turning soft."

"Yes you are," Leonardo said with a cheerful smile on his lips and crossed his legs while leaning against the kitchen counter. "It's not a bad thing you know?"

"Why would I think it's a bad thing?"

"Because you don't like it when I tell you you're turning soft."

"Well, because it's not true," Malik huffed and took a sip of his whiskey and watched the scene unfolding in Leonardo's living room from across the rim of his glass.

"You're so terrible," Leonardo said with a low chuckle and kept his voice barely above a whisper, just loud enough for Malik to hear him. 

"And still you are my friend."

"Best friend," Leonardo chirped and Malik nodded with a roll of his eyes, "Best friend," he agreed underneath a long sigh. 

"How much longer?"

"I don't know," Malik said and turned his wrist to take a look at his watch. "Been only a few minutes so far."

"Altair already looks like as if he's run a marathon."

"That's because the Boy is not as used to being tied up in a stress position as Ezio is."

"True. He's holding up good though," Leonardo hummed and let his eyes wander over Altair's body from afar. He was on his stomach right in the center of the living room. His hands tied behind his back with his arms touching each other starting at his elbows going all the way down to his wrists. His legs were spread, bent at the knees and ankles crossed and tied to each other. A rope connected with the one around his wrists was holding them up and in place. He wore a collar but with the o-ring at the back. A thin rope has been looped through it and also been tied to the knot holding his wrists and ankles. This way, his head was forced upwards and hadn't it been for his blindfold he'd be looking directly into the kitchen. It was uncomfortable with his arms and knees in that position, it was even more uncomfortable with his head like that. Altair sure has earned himself a nice hot bubble bath afterwards for enduring this. 

"Ezio likes it better when he's suspended," Leonardo murmured and watched Ezio taking slow breaths; he was in the exact same position as Altair right next to him, minus the blindfold but instead there was a gag between his lips. His eyes were set on the two men in the kitchen. 

"Let's go back," Leonardo suggested and emptied his glass of whiskey and Malik followed him. Ezio's eyes were all on Leonardo as he walked around both subs while Malik took a seat at the other side of the room in one of the big armschairs, flinging one leg over the other and leaning his head on his fingers, watching with curios and hungry eyes. 

"Now," Leonardo said, and Altair visibly flinched as he couldn't see and was probably so busy thinking about his aching muscles that he hadn't heard Leonardo's footsteps on the floor, "I came up with a wonderful game for the two of you." Leonardo stepped between the men, came down on one knee and placed each of his palms on Ezio's and Altair's shoulders. "And both of you don't have much to do in order to win. It's pretty simple," he said in a warm and pleasant voice as if he was on some kid's birthday party and explaining the next exciting game for the children to play. He run each of his hands simultaneously over Altair's and Ezio's spread thighs and to the inner side of them, fingertips ghosting close to the junction where leg met hip. Altair was tembling when he did that and curled his toes, Malik could see that while Ezio held perfectly still except for taking a deep inhale of air. Both of them were hard but Altair was already leaking pre-cum. 

"Do you feel like playing with me, Boy?" Leonardo asked and his voice dropped a bit deeper, turned a bit more husky and he leaned towards Altair, moving his fingers over his balls. 

"Y-yes Sir," he said and his voice was a bit rough around the edge.

"Good Boy," Leonardo said and there was honest praise and nothing forced about it. "Whoever one of you spills more wax has lost."

Malik got up, went to a small drawer and took out two small candles and matches. He lit one and saw both men flinch at the sound and Ezio's eyes set on the flame with such a hard look as if he could blow out the flame by nothing but willpower. He put both candles down to the floor not far of Leonardo's reach. "It's pretty simple in order to do that, you both shouldn't move much," and he run his thumb over Altair's cock and his other thumb between Ezio's cheeks. Both men let go of a small moan, Ezio's more stiffled than Altair's. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes Sir," Altair said and Ezio nodded.

"Good." Leonardo got up, took both candles and put them on the small of Altair's and Ezio's back. "Don't move," he reminded them and watched with gleeful delight. 

"Now," he turned towards Malik. "How can we make those Boys squirm?" Both and Ezio let go of a loud groan.

Malik smiled and his eyes were locked on Altair. "I have a few ideas," he muttered and Leonardo stood, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as Malik strolled closer.

"And I think," Malik said as he came to Altair's side, admiring the view of his helpless body bound to his feet, sweat and precum glistening on his skin, "I start right... here." And he let his fingertip run over the sole of one bare foot.


End file.
